Volviendo Al Pasado
by F.R.J
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el viejo amor entre Zelda y Link, cuenta sobre sus aventuras, también habrán nuevas cosas como: personajes, lugares, poderes, cosas...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 ( **los personajes de Zelda no nos pertenecen excepto algunos OC)**

En un dia, la princesa Zelda se encontraba meditando en los jardines del castillo, se encontraba un poco triste y deprimida en ese entonces, Impa ( su guardiana guiada por las diosas) le pregunta a Zelda por qué se siente así, Zelda le responde:

-Verás, estoy cansada de todas las cosas de la realeza. yo nunca quise ser princesa, aveces me gustaría escapar del castillo y nunca volver.

Impa sorprendida por lo que le dijo, ella pregunta:

\- ¿Porqué dices eso?

\- Por que nunca eh visto nada más de esta muralla , lo único que conozco es el castillo.- dice Zelda

Impa adecuadamente le dice - Lamentablemente princesa, tu deber proteger a todo Hyrule y por tu bien debes de quedarte aquí , ya que eres la portadora de la Trifuerza.

\- Sí lo se... pero algún día me gustaría ir a dar un paseo- dice Zelda

Por fin el dia que Zelda tanto había esperado, había llegado. Zelda sabe muy bien que cuando Impa siempre escucha, por esa razón Impa e acordado el día y la hora para irse, Impa le dijo muy claramente a Zelda, que las dos se preparan para salir (ya que los guardias siempre están atentos) , se cubrieron con unas mantas "especiales" que les ayuda a esconderse de los demás.

\- ¡ Estoy emocionada ! - dice Zelda casi susurrando, pero con una sonrisa, Impa la miró y le sonrío, ella dijo: ¡cuidado con los guardias!

Después de pasar por los guardias, fueron hasta la salida del castillo, pero no cualquier entrada era una "entrada secreta" que ni los guardias conocían. Antes era como un basurero debajo del castillo, pero como Zelda iba muy seguido (con Impa), limpiaban y encontraban cosas. Aparecer el subterráneo era mucho mas limpio que el castillo, literalmente. Salieron por allí y pudieron escapar de los guardias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que paso anteriormente en The Legend Of Zelda:**

 _Zelda estaba deprimida en los jardines del castillo cuando Impa le pregunta el porque de su actitud, Zelda responde, porque ella no conoce nada mas que el castillo._

 _Impa decidió el día y se lo dijo a Zelda, luego fueron marcha a la cuidadela. (((resumidamente lo que paso en la primera parte)))_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Los personajes de The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenecen solo los OC**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Parte 2**

Como toda chica (bueno no todas pero la mayoría) salen de compras, pero no compraron demasiado porque sino resaltaría, fueron a comer, como toda princesa tiene que saludar a las personas con una sonrisa, Zelda, por costumbre y obligación de saludar, tenia que hacerlo entonces el truco de Zelda fue: saludar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su identidad. Pasaron, y pasaron, las horas, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de noche. Para Zelda las horas se le pasaban como minutos, era demasiado tarde y Zelda quería quedarse un poco mas, pero no se pudo (exactamente eran como las 9 o 10 de la noche), mientras caminaban de camino al castillo, curiosamente se encontraron al rey (si al rey), él casi nunca sale de su trono pero justamente HOY se levanta.

 _\- Zelda, hija mia ¿donde has estado?- dice el rey_

 _\- Estaba jugando en el jardín y luego volví- dice Zelda CON TODA LA SINCERIDAD DEL MUNDO_

 _\- Ahhh...ok, es que tus niñeras y los guardias te estaban buscando y un espi-GUARDIA me dijo que te vio afuera del castillo- dice el rey_

 _\- Que cosas dices papi, siempre eh estado aquí- dice Zelda, intentando converserlo_

 _\- Esta bien, hija yo te creo, nunca me e desconfiado de ti- dijo el rey_

Luego de un laaaaaaaargo día, Zelda se durmío (JUEEEE MI ALMAA 5 segundos contados), al día siguiente, a Zelda le dolía un poco la mano (donde esta la marca de la Trifuerza) pero Zelda no le dio importancia. Zelda en su "guarida secreta" se encontró algo extraño cuando estaba limpiando, Zelda se encontró un mechón de un color rubio y ala vez un poco marrón (café/color), el pelo de ella era largo y el que se encontró era corto, pero de todos modos no le dio ni la mayor importancia. ( Para ser exacta Zelda tiene el pelo rubio no castaño claro/ café claro ni tampoco rubio chillón/demasiado claro).

Al día siguiente, Zelda tenía ese dolor de mano "de nuevo", (el dolor en la mano quiere decir que alguien con la marca de la Trifuerza esta cerca, pero como es Zelda no sabia el porque, y también es que Zelda en esta parte es una niña).

y siguieron, y siguieron, los días mas dolorosos de su vida, cada día que pasaba era una pesadilla, aumentaba el dolor cada día que pasaba y Zelda no podía quedarse callada. Zelda le contó a Impa de su dolor.

\- ¡Impa tiene que saber!- decía Zelda dentro de su cabeza.

E Impa le dijo que no sabía, le contó al rey, el rey les dijo a los doctores de todo Hyrule, y luego todo el la ciudadela de Hyrule se enteró, de que su futura reina estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Porque sigue este dolor?- pensaba Zelda.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

 **Espero que les aya gustado la segunda parte, dejen sus comentarios si quieren que hagamos el capitulo completo o por partes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos chicos y chicas que leen este fic, y fanáticos de la pareja ZeldaxLink, aquí les traemos otro mini-capítulo y esperamos que les guste.**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 _Zelda tenía un curioso dolor en la mano, donde, estaba la Trifuerza, la joven intentaba de todo para calmar ese horrible dolor, pero no funciono nada de lo que ella intento._ **_*Los personajes de The Legend Of Zelda no nos pertenecen*_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía, y seguía, aquel dolor insoportable, tan insoportable que Zelda no aguantó y se puso a llorar. Nadie podía ayudarla, ningún doctor sabía que pasaba, La pobre joven no podía dormir,estaba sola no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, no podía consolar el sueño. Pero notó algo extraño en la marca de la Trifuerza, esa marca 'brillaba', como por ejemplo, una linterna que se apaga y se enciende sola, para la princesa era realmente extraño que le pasara eso, nunca le había pasado.

Zelda, adolorida, se levanto de su cama, caminando por los largos pasillos se encontró la puerta de la habitación de su padre, entró e intentó despertarlo, pero no funcionó, ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Intentó despertar ah Impa, pero no resibio respuesta alguna, era muy temprano como las 3:00 de la mañana, y no podía dormir, entonces a la doncella se le ocurrió ir a su 'guarida secreta', pero notó algo extraño en el.

Zelda pensó, "Si no puedo despertarlos, mejor no molestarlos" _/salió rima/_

La joven, entró ah aquella habitación, encendió una pequeña lámpara, pero vio una sombra, Zelda volteó a ver la marca de la Trifuerza, y esta parpadeaba más, pero a la vez dolía más. Zelda caminó lentamente hacia la sombra la cual se escondía, cuando la princesa vio detenidamente, se fijo que aquella sombra, también tenía la marca de la Trifuerza, cuando trataba de calmar un poco el dolor y se tapaba la marca para que no lo vieran.

Zelda se acercaba, cada vez más, cuando se acerco realmente a la sombra se dio cuenta de que era un chico, rubio, con ojos de color azul, de la misma edad que Zelda, y tenia puesto un gorro verde, y los ropajes que tenía eran de color verde. El chico volteó a ver a la doncella y se asustó. Saltó y la princesa pregunta:

"O-O-O-YE, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Zelda, igual de asustada que el chico

"Tú cómo crees" le contestó el chico

"Pe-pe-pe-per-dón, no era mi intención" dice la joven, disculpándose, bajando la cabeza

"E-e-e-s-ta bi-en, no-no ti-ti-ene-s qu-qu-que dis-cul-par-te a-a-sí" dice el chico, se levanta y hace lo mismo que Zelda

"Bueno..., ¿estás bien?" pregunta la doncella

"Eso creo, ...auch..." dice el rubio, tocándose la marca

"A ti también, te parpadea" dice la princesa

"Por fin, encuentro ah alguien más" dice el chico

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Zelda

"Tu también tienes el dolor ¿no?" dice el rubio, señalando la marca de la Trifuerza

"si..." dice la pricesa

"Somos los únicos" dice el rubio

"Al parecer, sí" dice la joven

Empezaron, a hablar, y a conocerse mejor, pasaron varios minutos hasta que Zelda pregunta:

"¿Porqué estabas aquí?", *silencio incomodo*

"Porque, es muy agradable estar aquí" dice el chico

"¿cómo que te agrada?"

"sí, me agrada, esta habitación tiene un toque detallista y, antes esto parecía un basurero" contesta el rubio

Zelda se sonroja un poco,'poco', y dice: "Bueno, ya veo...me alegra que estés a gusto aquí

El rubio, sonríe y pregunta: "No se cual es tú nombre, por cierto me llamo Link"

"Yo me llamo Zelda, mucho gusto Bink" dijo la joven

"Es Link, **con L"** dijó el chico

"Perdón, Link, es que no soy buena memorizandome los nombres" dice Zelda avergonzada

"Jajaja, no te preocupes" dice Link con una sonrisa

Pasaron las horas, e Impa curiosamente, se despertó en la madrugada, por Zelda, la mujer estaba escuchan a Zelda hablando 'sola', pero se da cuenta de que de verdad hay alguien hablando con ella. Inmediatamente la mujer se levantó, y fue a donde esta la joven, la doncella escuchó los pasos de Impa e,inmediatamente apagó la luz de la habitación. Pero seguía teniendo un problema, la Trifuerza seguía parpadeando.

 **Esperamos que les esté gustando, por favor dejen sus reviews, y nos vemosen otro capítulo. =)**


End file.
